1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to containers for liquids, such as water, and more particularly, to containers which are of rugged construction, sufficient to survive air drops, are flexible so as to be easily stored when empty, inexpensive to manufacture, and adapted for the interior thereof to be easily cleaned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current standard containers for soldiers in the field are plastic five gallon cans of relatively rigid construction. The current plastic cans typically do not survive air drops from 100 feet or more, as by helicopters. Also, being generally rigid in construction, such containers, when empty, require essentially the same amount of storage space as when filled. Further, such current containers are difficult to clean in the field inasmuch as access to the interior of the container is limited to the relatively small spout portion of the container. Still further, the cost of current containers is about $42.00 per container, even when mass-produced.
There is thus a need for an improved container which remedies the above shortcomings of current containers in use.